The Advance Television Systems Committee (ATSC), a standard for a terrestrial broadcasting in the United States, is a Radio Frequency (RF) standard which supports an 8-Vestigial Side Band (8-VSB) mode for providing a fixed broadcasting service and which supports a Mobile/Handheld (M/H) mode for providing a mobile broadcasting service. The 8-VSB mode and the M/H mode have a concept of an in-band mobile broadcasting that enables to broadcast different contents by respectively introducing a concept of a virtual channel and a concept of a time-share transmission in a single physical channel, for example, a 6 MHz single channel. That is, a band for a data transmission is shared respectively by the 8-VSB for a fixed receiving service within an overall data transmission rate of 19.39 Mbps and by the M/H for a mobile/portable receiving service, and a combination rate of the 8-VSB and the M/H is adjustable variably by setting a mode.
As described above, the 8-VSB mode and the M/H mode are both operated independently. In order to perform a three-dimensional (3D) broadcasting service in this transmission circumstance, it is required to insert a separate data stream necessary for a 3D composition into each of the 8-VSB and the M/H. Consequently, this repeated data insertion decreases an overall data transmission rate and degrades a quality of a service image.